<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making It Worse by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783728">Making It Worse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm sorry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sam x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm sorry [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making It Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam went to check on Owen first thing in the morning and frowned when he saw Steve asleep on the floor right outside Owen’s room. Furrowing his brows, he went and nudged his leg with his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cracked his eyes open and blinked. “Oh.” He groaned. “Morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Morning.” Sam huffed. “I’m trying to check on my son so if you could move.” He said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help with morning routine?” He asked instantly. “Whatever you need.” He got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stared at him. “I guess.” He shrugged. Shaking his head, he made his way into Owen’s room, chuckling at how the little boy had shoved his blankets off, and was now covered with his pillow, snuggling his Falcon stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve leaned in the doorway, smiling. He was thankful he came back when Owen was still so young, and not much later in his son’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam lifted Owen who sleepily snuggled to him. Owen gasped when he opened his eyes and saw Steve. “Hi!” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve brightened immediately. “Hi, buddy.” He was glad that Owen seemed happy that he was there, at least. “Sleep okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen nodded. “Did you sleepover?” He wiggled out of Sam’s hold and went up to Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouched, nodding. “Technically, I did.” He told him. “I gotta get a room set up again, but I’ll be living here. I lived here before you were born.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “You did?” He was in awe. “Can I see your room?” He bounced on his feet. “Do you have cool toys?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed. “I don’t have many cool toys, no. But I’ll show you.” He wondered if Owen would like to see his shield one day. “Once I get things set up. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” He smiled. “We go have breakfast?” Owen looked over at Sam. “Can we have waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure can.” Sam smiled at him. “We have to get you dressed first though.” He pointed out. “And your mom is going out with Aunt Wanda today. So it’ll just be me, you, Uncle Bucky, and David.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And him?” Owen grabbed Steve’s hand. “Can you stay and play?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam licked his lips. It was hard holding back because of Owen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to.” Steve couldn’t help but agree. “You can show me your favorite toys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen cheered and hugged his arm, instantly attached to him. “Alright, buddy, let’s get you dressed.” He told him, heading to Owen’s little dresser. You and him had decided to announce the baby over breakfast, so he tried to find a really cute  outfit for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Owen was dressed, he tugged on Steve’s hand towards the kitchen. “Uncle Bucky makes the yummiest waffles.” He said excitedly. “He puts whipped cream on them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds yummy.” Steve smiled. “Your Uncle Bucky is a good cook.” It had been too long since he had Bucky’s cooking, or yours. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You were feeding David when the men walked in. “Oh. Hi.” You said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, mommy!” Owen smiled as Sam went to give your head a kiss. “Steve’s gonna play with me today!” He said excitedly. “He’s gonna live here.” He hugged Steve’s leg. “I’m gonna show him all my toys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was smiling as you looked at him. You then looked at Sam who you knew was hiding his true emotions. “You do have some cool toys.” You told Owen as David yelled for another bite. “Sorry, sorry.” You quickly gave him some pears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David giggled and clapped as he munched. He waved at his brother happily before focusing on his pears again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky joined with Wanda a bit later, eyeing how Owen was talking Steve’s ear off. While they all knew how friendly Owen was, they were still very wary. If Steve did stay, they knew that one day Owen would notice how much alike that they looked. No one ever really thought that conversation would happen. Or should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were done feeding David, you cleaned his face and hands off. “Alright, before I go shower and get dressed…” You smiled at Sam, ignoring Steve looking at you. “We have some good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam beamed and looked at Bucky, then Wanda. “We’re expecting!” He was over the moon. “She’s only about two months along, but still. We didn’t wanna make you guys wait again.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was mean.” Wanda teased. “Making us wait until she was 15 weeks.” It wasn’t that far off, but she was enjoying the happiness in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen tugged on Sam’s shirt. “What’s that?” He looked up at him innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you’re getting another little brother or maybe a little sister.” He told him. “We’ll know in about three months or so.” And he couldn’t wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen made a face that let you know he was thinking. “I only get one? I want both!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled at that. “Only one at a time, sweetie. Sorry.” You loved that he was so excited. While neither you or Sam had discussed having another after this one, you had a feeling you knew that this wasn’t your last pregnancy. “Do you want a brother or a sister this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” He looked at David as he thought. “A sister?” He said it as a question. “Yeah. A sister.” He nodded. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “It’s a mystery until we find out.” You moved to kiss his cheek. “Now, mommy needs to go shower. If you’re really good for Daddy and Uncle Bucky, they’ll tell me and I’ll bring you something home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. “I’ll be really good!” He promised. “I help with David!” He bounced on his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” You ran your hand through his hair before heading out to shower. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After you’d showered, pulled on a sundress, and did your makeup, you went to find Wanda. “Ready for some fun?” You giggled as you spotted her. “A girl’s morning? Starbucks and some shopping.” You smiled. “Oh, and Peter’s birthday is next month, so I think I wanna get that.” You noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good idea.” She nodded. “Plan ahead.” She smiled. “And a gift for your eldest I assume?” She chuckled as she got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one for Sam.” You joked, making her laugh harder. “Alright, let’s go find the boys to tell them we’re heading out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed you happily, excited to get a goodbye hug from Owen. He honestly gave the best hugs. “Maybe one of these times we can invite Cassie and Hope, and Scott can come hang out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that. Scott would have a blast here.” You smiled. “Him and Peter are the ultimate fanboys.” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s head instantly whipped up when he heard your giggle travel to where he sat with Owen. Owen was currently showing him his dinosaurs, making each of them rawr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen, come say bye to mommy.” Sam said from where he was cuddling David. He then beamed at you as you came in. “You look gorgeous, as always...but I’m not gonna lie. I can’t wait until you start showing.” He flirted. “I always love when you start getting that bump.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Always, we’re only on baby 3, Sam.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ve loved it the past two times.” He pecked your cheek. “My wife is smokin’ hot. And beautiful.” He kissed your nose. “And needs to go do her shopping before I keep her home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” You patted his arm and kissed David’s head. “Bye, handsome.” You went over and crouched to kiss Owen’s head. “Bye, my other handsome.” You kissed his t-rex when he held it up for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen smiled up at you when you did. “Bye mommy!” When you walked away he gasped. “Wait!! You didn’t say bye to Steve.” He pouted. “That’s not nice.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at Steve. “Bye, Steve.” You said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, d-“ he cut himself off.  He blushed slightly as he searched your eyes, hoping to see anything besides hatred. You quickly looked away, and he felt the air shift. He swallowed and picked up a Dino to focus on. He heard you say goodbye once more before leaving. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wanda gave your arm a squeeze as the two of you made your way to the front door. “How are you feeling?” She asked once you were alone. “This can’t be easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lot.” You sighed. “Never did I think this would happen.” You told her honestly. “I had just texted Sam the day before about the baby. So I was still so happy about that. Then FRIDAY told me there was someone asking for me. I was so confused. Scott never comes by unannounced, Peter only comes for dinner sometimes, and Carol never announces herself to FRIDAY.”  You explained. “Then when she showed he was here, I freaked out. And then he was right there.” It was still hitting you. “I don’t want him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t either so I can only imagine how hard it is.” She said softly. “I only wish we were there for you when he showed up.” It might have made it a tiny bit easier. “Has he said why he left? Or why he’s back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left based off a quick decision and he’s back because he missed me.” You huffed. “That he regrets leaving and he tried to leave sooner but couldn’t.” It sounded like a generic excuse to you. “I feel there’s more, but I know he won’t say. I wasted tears on him, and I’m finally really happy. Just for him to be like ‘my bad’?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “It’s amazing that he thinks it would’ve been fine to just show up. Did he think you would accept him with open arms?” She scoffed. “Bucky wanted to hit him as soon as he saw him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly. “Yeah, I figured.” You sighed. “And now he wants to be there for Owen and am I supposed to say no?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would.” She shrugged. “He gave up all rights when he left, in my opinion.” That was something she would commit to. “He was selfish, and didn’t care about anyone else. Maybe Peggy saw that and he’s back because she didn’t want him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t thought of that.” You mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can always find out. Google knows everything.” She grinned. “I’m sure it’s history somewhere now.” Wanda wanted answers. This entire thing felt so wrong to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip. “I dunno…” You thought for a moment. “I’d hate to find something out that makes this worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could make this worse?” She asked. She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “If she left him and that’s why he’s back. Or if they got married, I don’t think I’m ready if there’s a picture out there.” You sighed, opening the car door. “I mean, I’m happy in my life. I’m still so in love with Sam and our family. I just don’t think I could handle putting salt on the whole Steve wound thing that was just reopened. You can look, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I understand your worry.” She got in with you. “I will keep quiet about my findings.” She promised. Making it worse was the last thing she wanted to do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>